


Delusional

by xenolinguist



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Nudity, Post-Coital, Really dont know what to say about this thing except that its soft and my heart was full writing it, they are s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolinguist/pseuds/xenolinguist
Summary: After another night of passion, Fabrizio and Ermal muse about the former's tattooed body, and even more so about the untattooed parts.





	Delusional

Ermal’s back hit the mattress and his eyes traced the pattern on the ceiling. A breath in, a breath out until his heart beat returned to a normal pace.  
Next to him Fabrizio, who had moments earlier collapsed face forward into the pillow, finally lifted his messy head to give him a toothy smile that Ermal couldn't help but return.  
There were so many things to say, so many thoughts circling in their heads, unspoken feelings urging to be released, _'I missed you'_ and _'This was phenomenal'_ and perhaps even the realisation that this has become more than just casual sex rang in both their minds.  
  
But that crucial conversation was for another time, a calmer time, and not amidst the afterglow. Therefore instead Ermal tried to redirect his thoughts to something else and luckily that was quickly done so when he noticed the sweat drops rolling down Fabrizio's body. He found himself tracing them with his finger, mesmerized what their shine did to his lover's body.  
Fabrizio truly looked like art, no, better than art.  
  
Those defined muscles kissed by the sun herself, only being emphasized by the countless tattoos covering him like delicate embellishments. The younger man traced Fabrizio’s arm curiously until his finger wandered over his shoulder, down his spine with the sweat glittering on his body like the morning dew. No, Fabrizio wasn't art, he was a fantasy coming to life.  
  
"Your back. It's so ...naked"  
  
"Should I have kept my shirt on?" Fabrizio mused with humour in his rough voice.  
  
"No, I meant, it's so naked in contrary to the rest of your inked body."  
  
"Not every part of my body is inked"  
Ermals fingers wandered lower until they traced over Fabrizio's ass, who shivered at the feather light touch.  
"Indeed, it isn't" smirked the curly haired man. "How about we change that, huh? What would it be? A picture? A symbol? A quote? Maybe _Best Ass of Eurovision 2018_ ?"  
  
"I'm **not** getting my ass tattooed!" Fabrizio laughed.  
  
"What about _Deeper than the Roman catacombs_ ?"  
  
"Ào!"  
The older man playfully shoved a laughing Ermal who fell back on his back.  
  
"Oh, how the tables have turned. Now it's _me_ who is encouraging you to get another tattoo and yet you refuse"  
  
Fabrizio propped himself up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow.  
"I think we have established since you said how ugly Romina's tattoos are, that your taste in tattoos is kind of shit, so I think I'm right to dismiss your suggestions"  
  
Dumbfounded Ermal blinked.  
"And they still call _me_ the asshole! I can't believe it!"  
  
Suddenly Ermal jumped off the bed and headed towards the living room, leaving a frowning Fabrizio behind wondering what’s gotten into him now.  
  
"Erm-?"  
  
"Gimme a second!”  
The man in question yelled back as he was searching through some shelves and under the table until he found what he was looking for. Aha! His niece had been sad to have forgotten her art set at her uncle's place, but Ermal on the other hand found himself to be grateful now.  
  
Quickly he returned to the bedroom where a now even more confused Fabrizio still waited lying on his stomach.  
"Why are you carrying a little pink box?"  
  
"Shhh, we're gonna make your ass pretty and that's final."  
  
He opened the box and was about to take out some tools but Fabrizio cut him off.  
  
"No,no,no,no. You are _not_ going to draw on my ass."  
  
"W-- why? It's just a marker."  
  
"No, it's just gonna transfer to my pants and to the bed sheets. And it'll be hell to wash out."  
  
Ermal rolled his eyes but not without a smile "Really, you may look like a rockstar but deep down you're actually just a grandpa!" If he'd been braver, he would have added _and that's why I love you_  
  
But taking mercy on him, the younger man put the marker down and instead took interest in another object in the box.  
"Ok, I'll promise I won't use a marker or any other pen but you gotta close your eyes until I’m done, okay?"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise, dammit yeah" he leaned forward and gave him a peck on his forehead. "Now close your eyes and trust me"  
But for a very few seconds all humour was wiped away as Fabrizio kept looking, no, _gazing_ at him.  
"I do trust you."  
His voice heavy with emotion, and something told Ermal there was more to those words than meets the eye.  
Before however Ermal could get lost in that thought, he forced himself to return to the task at hand.  
  
Busy hands groped his ass and after a few moments, Ermal deemed it done and proudly eyed his work.  
He couldn't suppress his snickering as he was fishing for his phone to take a picture of his work.  
"God, Bizio, it's weirdly adorable, you gotta see this"  
"You've called my ass a few things by now, but 'weirdly adorable' is a new one, I'm curious"  
Ermal leaned down to show an intrigued Fabrizio his Phone who promptly burst out laughing.  
Fabrizio had to admit, there was a certain amusement in seeing a 43 year old, inked hunk having cute little cat and flower stickers on his ass.  
"But it is sort of adorable, right?"  
"Only you, Ermal. Only you" The Roman kept laughing and shaking his head.  
"Aw shut up, I know you love me" the younger man retorted humorously, but to his surprise all laughing died in an instant, nevertheless a soft smile remained on Fabrizio's face.  
  
"I do." Fabrizio took a shaky breath, as if he can't believe it himself that he's saying it "I ...I actually do love you"  
Tension built as Ermal silently blinked at him.  
"You...you do?"  
"It's alright if...." Fabrizio averted his eyes down towards his hands playing with the sheets. "If you want to keep things as they are. After all, that’s what we've agreed on, but if you.." The Roman stopped and shook his head dismissively "I don't even know what I expected really. Maybe the afterglow is making me delusional." He tried to laugh but it came out as weak, sad and fake.  
  
  
"Maybe then I'm delusional too."  
  
That finally made Fabrizio look up in surprise and Ermal continued  
"Because I- I love having sex with you but.. but I find myself wishing more and more often to hold your hand, to cook with you on lazy Sundays, to tell you all about my day and listen to yours, to go on ...on proper dates..to ... cuddle with you. Sex with you is great, yeah, but, I'd want to show you my love in other ways too."  
His gaze didn’t leave that finely drawn sun on Fabrizio’s hand, nevertheless he did notice the gasp that escaped Fabrizio at the last sentence.  
"Ermal.." Fabrizio grinned because God, how could he not, when Ermal was blushing so beautifully, when Ermal spoke of all those tender things that his own heart desired. He reached out and gently stroked Ermals cheek, his jawline, his lips.  
"Would you like to be delusional together then?"  
His eyes finally met Fabrizio’s and slowly those thin lips under his thumb curled into a sweet smile.  
"Nothing more than that"  
  
Lips met in a kiss like one of the many they shared before, yet absolutely unique at the same time. Deep and passionate they knew, yet this one held the key to the unknown. The beginning of something new and exciting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, and _maybe, perhaps_ Fabrizio did get a little tattoo on his ass a few weeks later. And if said tattoo resembled a small "E" than that was pure coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was a short one, lads, but one I personally really enjoyed.  
> I initially thought this to be way more crack-ish, but well, it sort of turned really sweet in the end. 
> 
> anyway, please comment <3 also, thats the picture that inspired this fic (lowkey NSFW!): https://66.media.tumblr.com/2c1329e09c4e52a248cce5f9d638c0f9/tumblr_pn8jflmFK01vfznk8o1_540.jpg


End file.
